New Love
by SilverKitty12
Summary: INUYYH- Years have passed and Inuyasha has gone with Kikyo to hell. Kagome transfered to a new school where she meets new friends. Kagome meet a cold-hearted fire demon and starts to develop strong feeling for him. HieiKag REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok. I have never thought of this, but it just came to me...my favorite character in Inuyasha is Kagome and my favorite character in Yu Yu Hakusho is Hiei. So I just thought why not? This might not be a very good fiction story but oh well. NO FLAMES?!?!?! Especially from a certain little Ember Goddess!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The beautiful black-haired girl has left the Fuedal Era. She was able to keep the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and herself has completely there search and defeated Naraku. Inuyasha has sadly gone with Kikyo to hell (Why that A$$ HOLE!!!!! Ooops.....please excuse my language! ^_^) , Sango, Miroku, and Shippo now live in the village Kaeda lived in and Sango and Miroku are spending lots of time together, even thought Miroku still use the line "Will you bear my child?" to other women, and in response, Sango would get anger/jealous and slap him or hit him. Kaeda thought it was dangerous to have the Shikon Jewel in the Fuedal era where demons would come and seek it, so she gave it to Kagome to protect it and also a little memory of when she was traveling around the era. When Kagome decided to leave the era, she agreed to come visit a few times.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome had finally transfered to a new school and had worn the school uniform. A blue blouse, a blue skirt and a yellow tie/scarf. She carried a brown brief case which was her book bag and walked slowly to school on the sidewalk. Kagome has grown into a beaiful girl. She is now 16 year old and in 10th grade. Her hair has grown down to her hips and has become neater. After running away from demons for so long, Kagome has become skinnier. It had bcome a boring day and a sad day for kagome. Kagome still lived in the Higurashi shrine with her mom, grandpa, and little brother, Sota. Kagome wore the Shikon Jewel around her neck. The last time her jewel was left at home the shrine almost caught in fire. (We would want that do we?)   
  
  
  
Kagome sighed. 'How can I honestly believe that Inuyasha would change his mind about going with Kikyo to hell. I most be pathetic, I lost Inuyasha to a walking dead women made out of dirt. I guess it was bound to happen, Inuyasha and I come from two different world, but I never knew Inuyasha would truly go to hell' she thought as she kicked a tiny rock to the street.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome stopped where she was and looked to her right and saw a white building. "This most be the school. Sarayashiki High school. Well, here goes.." she walked straight to the door and a big man with a tan suit opened it. "Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm new here." said Kagome politely. The man smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Higurashi. I am Mr. Takanaka, the principle here. You should go to the office to get your class schedule. The office is straight ahead and to second door to the right" showed Mr. Takanaka.   
  
  
  
"Thanks" replied Kagome.   
  
  
  
Kagome walked down and stopped at the office. When she entered she saw a ugly man with dark hair and glasses wearing a green suit with a yellow tie agruing with a few students. She came to the desk and asked for her schedule. The women wearing a nice dark blue skirt and a white blouse handed her a paper with her schedule. She walked out of the office and bumped into a girl. Kagome dropped her book bag on the ground. She looked up to see the girl had short chocolate brown hair, brown eyes. She seem really nice.   
  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." said the girl nicely as she bent down and picked up her book bag or rather brief case and handed it to Kagome.   
  
  
  
"That's alright. My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here" said Kagome. "I'm Kayko. You want me to show you around?" Kayko asked. (A/N: Ok. I know you guys spell it Keiko but spelling it Kayko was much better. Don't you think? ^_^)   
  
  
  
"Ummm..no thanks. I'll try to manage on my own." said Kagome.   
  
Kagome smiled at Kayko and walked away to her first period class, that was math class. (A/N: I have math first period too!!!!!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I have to start some where right? I know it's short but oh well. Please review and tell me what you think!!!! I will update as soon as possible but not after I get at least two reviews from my fellow readers! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	2. What's that jewel?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok. So this isn't the best fantiction story ever but it's an okay story. I did this as fast as I could so there might be a few grammars and I had to make some things up, so please NO FLAMES!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Notes to my Reviewers*****   
  
  
  
Ember Goddess 12- Thanks for the idea but I would appreciate it if you would at least say something nice! Yep, that's right people Ember Goddess aka Amy can be a real meanie! Heeheeheeheeheeheehee.....   
  
KikyoKurama- Thank you sooo much for the review. I thought about Kurama's school to but the I thought, how is she going to meet Yusuke, Kayko, and Kuwabara? Well, anywayz. I am obssess (sp?) with both YYH and Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
Summer Neko 34- Thankz. I wanted to do a crossover with my fav. shows and a little romance between my fav. characters!!!!   
  
inuyuyurrk- OH THANK YOU! I am so glad you like it ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome felt exhausted from all the work she had to do, and the teachers swamped her with homework. She was walking down with her head down to her 8th period class and luckily her last period class which is History. She was already sweating a bit after gym. She had gym and Life Skills (that's a class where you cook, sew, bake, etc.) for related arts. As Kagome was walking to her last class, she felt a strange aurora (spirit) in the air, she could even feel the Shikon jewel reacting. (A/N: Don't ask me how the jewel is reacting! I was talking to a certain goddess ^_^ jk) She made it to her class and heard an familiar voice.   
  
  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi! You are going to at least one class today!" shouted a demanding voice.   
  
  
  
Kagome looked up to see Kayko dragging a black-haired boy by the ear and there was a ugly carrot top head laughing. Kagome laughed quietly then waved. "Hey Kayko!" called Kagome as she approached the mad brunette. Kayko finally let go of Yusuke and smiled when she saw Kagome walking towards her.   
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome. Are you having trouble finding your classes?" Kagome shook her head and looked at the boy.   
  
  
  
"Who's your two friends?" asked Kagome. Yusuke was rubbing her ear and then yawned. "Oh, this is Yusuke, a friend of mine that won't go to any of his classes and Kuwbara a friend of Yusuke" she said as she put crossed her arms. "Yusuke. Kuawabara, meet my new friend Kagome...Higurashi is it?" asked Kayko. Kagome nodded.   
  
  
  
Kuwabara starting drooling and grabbed Kgome's hands into his. He cleared his throat. "Hello Kagome. My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and I think you are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen" he said looking into her eyes which really freaked Kagome out. Kagome laughed nervously. Yusuke laughed as well. "Kuwabara, what happened to Yukina? I thought she was your loved one" said Yusuke. Kuwabara let go of Kagome's hands and scratched his head. "Well...uh...oh Shut up Urameshi! Yukina will always be my true love!" Kuwabra shouted as all of them laughed.   
  
Kagome and Kayko started a conversation about the school while the Yusuke was thinking of somthing. (Yes, it's possible Yusuke can actually THINK in school) Yusuke looked at the beautiful raven-haired girl and raised an eyebrow. Then he saw a round rock-like jewel around her neck.   
  
'Hmmm...It's either I'm going crazy or I'm sensing a enormous(sp?) energy coming from that jewel. I wonder if Kuwabara can sense it too?' thoughYusuke as he scratched his black hair. "Kagome, what that rock around your neck?" interupted Yusuke. Kayko and Kagome stopped talking and looked at Yusuke.   
  
  
  
Kagome looked around your neck and saw the jewel was very slowly glowing. She quickly covered it with her right hand. "Oh, this old thing? My grandpa gave it to me. It's just for good luck" lied Kagome as she nervously laugh. "Riiiiiight...." commented Yusuke as Kayko glared at him for being disrespectful and nosy.   
  
Kagome looked at a clock on the wall and gasp. "Oh no! I'm late!" she cried as she quickle ran to her class leaving Kayko and yusuke in the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking to her shrine and looked down at the Shikon no tama. 'I wonder why it was glowing at school. It hasn't glowed for awhile, I wonder if it has somthing to do with that Yusuke boy. Probably, I did sense some energy from him at school. Is he a demon? No. He can't be, I would have sensed it the minute I arrived to school. If he is a demon I better stay on my guard' thought Kagome when she finally arrived home. Kagome opened the slide door and took off her shoes. "I'm home! Mom? Grandpa? Souta?"   
  
Kagome walked in the kitchen and got a cup of lemon tea. She took a sip then spotted a note on the fridge. Kagome grabbed it and walked upstairs. The note read: Kagome, Souta went to Fukai Mori Camp for a week and, remember when I said I have to visit your grandma? Well she called and is in the hospital. Me and grandpa went visit your grandmother as so as we could. Sorry, we didn't tell you in the morning. We will be back in at least a week. There are plenty of food in the fridge and I left $200 dollars. Take care sweetie!  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw a smiley face on the bottom. She opened the door to her room and placed the note on her desk. Kagome quickly did all her homework and her eyes felt very heavy. She yawned opened her drawer to change into some clothes. She slipped on a blue loose tank top and silk blue shorts and then brushed her long hair. She looked in the mirror and she could see she almost see Kikyo (But you all KNOW Kagome is MORE beautiful than that walking dirt!! Yes, i am a Kikyo hater! Hahaha...anywayz.) Kagome shook her head erasing that thought. Kagome stretched and layed on her bed. She sighed. "Wow. One day of school, and I already feel like a sore thumb"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were all at Yusuke's apartment. His mom was out having fun and also getting drunk with her friends as usual. "Hey, Kuawabara couldn't you sense that energy coming from that jewel Kagome was wearing?" asked Yusuke. "Of course I did Urameshi. I do have greater spirit awarenesses than you" said Kuawbara. Yusuke sat up at the edge of the couch chair. "Then why didn't you say anything? Kayko practically gave me a cold stare for being nosy" complained Yusuke. Before Kuwabara could answer Kurama spoke.   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kurama asked. Yusuke turned to Kurama. "There's this new girl at school and we were talking about that jewel around her neck. Me and Kuwbara sensed something powerful coming from it." explained Yusuke. "What's the girl's name?" asked Kurama. "I think Kayko said Kagome Higurashi"   
  
"Higurashi? She most live in the Higurashi shrine" said Kurama. Hiei sat there on the window sill looking out in the night sky, when he heard them talking about a girl that possess a jewel. He didn't feel that it was this important to hear about a weak human. He ignored it.   
  
  
  
"I heard about the Higurashi shrine. Sometimes as I walk past that place, I could sense a strong power" said Kurama. "You don't think that girl's a demon do you?" asked Kuwabara. "I'm not sure" answered Kurama. "I think we should check it out" said Yusuke. Hiei turned his head to listen. "Why?" asked Kuwbara. "Because, Kagome is friends with Kayko and I don't think it's safe for Kayko to be friends with a demon that she hardly knows." said Yusuke. "I'm stopping by that shrine to pay her a visit"  
  
  
  
"You mean spy?" suspected Kurama. Yusuke slowly nodded. "Alright, but if we're wrong, you are going to get a rude awakening from Kagome for spying on her" warned Kuwbara. "I better come with you" said Kurama. "Me too." Kuwabara said. They all then turned to Hiei. Hiei got annoyed and looked at them.   
  
"No" he said simply. "C'mon Hiei. You have nothing better to do anyway" stated Kurama. Hiei looked back outside. "I might show up" he said emotionless.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~THE NEXT NIGHT~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
In the Higurashi shrine, Kagome was in the kitchen making ramen(noodles) for herself. She wore her a dark blue mini skirt, with a yellow t-shirt. Kagome quickly made her chicken flavored ramen then walked back to her room to eat it while doing her homework. "Okay. Back to the homework" she declared as she sat down with her ramen and started to do the work. It was easier for her since, she had plenty of time to study. Kagome finished in less than 20 minutes to finish all her homework. She stood up and stretched, then sat at the edge of her bed.   
  
  
  
'I can't believe the homework was that easy. I guess after I quit going to the Feudal Era, I had a chance to study. If Inuyasha were here, he would start yelling at me, telling me to hurry up. No more of that. No more skipping school. No more of Inuyasha' she thought. But that last thought she had in her mind made tears slowly form in her eyes   
  
  
  
Kagome had to admit, she truly missed being with Inuyasha. She missed being be Inuyasha's side as he fight, she missed him going nuts when Koga flirts with her, but what she missed the most was Inuyasha. She grabbed the jewel from her neck and looked at it.  
  
  
  
'Why am I making myself go through this? He chose Kikyo and I said I was completely fine with it. At least I thought I was fine with it until he actually went to hell with her.' she thought sadly as she layed down on her bed. Kagome cried for awhile until falling asleep holding the jewel tightly in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwbara, and surprisingly Hiei showed up. They all stood on the roof above Kagome's room. Kurama jumped down to her window along with Hiei. They both looked inside to see a pretty raven haired girl sleeping on a pink bed with tears falling from her cheeks. Hiei just stared at her for awhile, he was impresses at how beautiful she was. Yusuke and Kuwbara jumped down outside her window as well. Then all of them climbed inside her room. Kurama looked around.  
  
"Yusuke, I think you got carried away when you thought she was a demon" said Kurama. "But I do sense a strong spirit in here and it's not us"   
  
"Told you" Yusuke said as he walked to the sleeping girl. Yusuke looked at her and saw she was clenching the jewel in her hand. "There it is. The jewel." Yusuke said pointing to it. Kurama and Hiei looked at it while Kuwbara ate Kagome's ramen that was left on the desk. Kurama bent down and looked at the jewel. He placed his hand on the jewel but before he could the jewel's aurora pushed his hand away. "Amazing" said Kurama.   
  
  
  
  
  
They looked at the jewel for awhile until Kurama could take the jewel away from the girl's grip. Kurama looked at it very carefully. Kurama closed his hand and looked at the others.   
  
"We better go before she wakes up" announced Kurama. "You're taking that jewel?" asked Hiei. Kurama nodded. Yusuke then climbed out of the window then Kuwbara, and then Kurama. Hiei stood there and before he left Hiei wiped the tears off of the young girl's face.   
  
'Silly girl' thought Hiei before jumping out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, and her body felt numb. She stood up and stretched to get a cup of water until she realized something.....  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" cried Kagome. "Oh no. The Shikon jewel! Where is it?" she asked her self throwing stuff around the room. She stopped and looked around. "I can't even sense it now" she said. Kagome opened her window and looked at the night sky.   
  
  
  
Kagome could feel a lingering feeling around the city. 'I sense it. I sense the jewel somewhere nearby. The jewel most have been stolen! But how? The well is sealed and only I can go through it.' She thought and thought, until she remembered about Yusuke. the jewel most be reacting because of him. Kagome changed into her a red chinese style shirt and black pants. Then it came to her. She laughed softly. 'I'm acting like Kikyo everytime...' she thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome walked down the streets and could sense the jewel even closer. She ended up at the park. Kagome walked down the pathway until she could hear Yusuke's voice. Kagome hid under the bushes and sense 2 demons close by. She grabbed her arrow ready to shot them with her purification arrow. She listened in and heard they were asking each other what they should do with the jewel. There was a red head that said they should keep it, and Yusuke and Kuwabara said they should get rid of it. There was also a cute spiked-haired boy with mysterious crimson eyes that ignored the converstion.   
  
'I can't believe Kayko is friends with someone like him. Doesn't matter. I have grown stronger and smarter than to trust every person I see' she thought. She knew she had to get the jewel back and it was obvious they were strong because of what Sango said. She spoke that the most powerful demons is in the form of a human. Kagome slowly aimed her arrow at Yusuke and the rest of them.   
  
~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama and the others were still chatting when he and also Hiei sensed something. They stood there dead quiet, and looked around. Yusuke and Kuawbara didn't really get it. "Ummm...what wrong with you two?" asked Yusuke. Kuwabara shrugged.   
  
  
  
"I sense something close be" said Kurama. Hiei narrowed his eyes and looked at the bushes. Out of nowhere, they saw a dark figure jump out of the bushes.   
  
  
  
"What was that?" asked Yusuke. The all looked around to see where it was was. Kurama looked up and saw a beautiful girl aiming her arrow directly at them. "Up in the the sky!" shouted Kurama. The second all of them looked up Kagome released the arrow at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Review!   
  
Review!   
  
Review!   
  
Review! 


	3. Dear Diary

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys. I'm really bored and didn't want to do homework, so I decided to type another chapter for this story. I can get stuck a few times, so it might end up really stupid. Oh, and if you have any advice or suggestions, please don't hesitate to speak up! I usually ask my friend amy a.k.a Ember Goddess so if you don't like it flame her!................ Just kidding! Hahahahahahaahahaha......   
  
  
  
Note to Amy: REVIEW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!! ^_^ *smiles innocently*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~NOTES TO MY REVIEWERS:~~~  
  
  
  
Iris Angel- ALRIGHT, HIP HIP HOORAY!!! EVERYONE PLEASE MEET ANOTHER KIKYO HATER!!! Anywayz, I'm so glad you enjoyed my story. I did this as fast I could so don't complain if this stinks or sounds stupid. ^_^  
  
  
  
Maiden of the Twilight- I UPDATED!!! Thank you for reading.   
  
  
  
x2 aeon darkness ix- I'll try to update soon. AND THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING IT!  
  
  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004- Thanks! Don't worry this won't be a cliffhanger...hopefully. Hope you like!  
  
  
  
Rhapsody's Song- Wow! You really think this is better. THANKZ!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Curing*angel- Really? I never thought Hiei and Kagome would be together but hey! It's my story and I'm so GLAD you like it. I'll update soon! :)  
  
  
  
KikyoKurama- Dang! You really think my story's instresting? Hard to believe since I am practically failing in school. Thanks for reviewing, and reading my story. You are my #1 favorite reviewer! You always know just what to say to make me continue! THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
~Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing my fellow ff.net readers. Your review and compliments mean everything to me. To be honest I thought this story was very stupid~~  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
****PLEASE, join a friend of mine msn group!!!! If you want to see it, just go to this MSN group called Inuyasha Extreme*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome released the arrow at them and it started to glow a bright lavender color as it almost hit them. The color expanded a bit.  
  
  
  
"Watch out!" cried Yusuke as he jumped out of the way followed by the rest of them. They all barely made it out of there. As they all landed on the cold ground, they could see the arrow made a very, very enormous hole on the ground. (A/N: Just picture the time when Toguro punched the ground when he was trying to kill Genkai, but Kagome is not THAT strong so it the hole she made was a not as big as Toguro's) Kagome HAS gotten a lot stronger after her adventures in the Feudal Era. Kagome gracefully landed on the ground drawing out another arrow. The wind blew strongly through her long black hair, her eyes has become more darker and determined than ever.   
  
  
  
"Hand over my jewel!" she demanded stretching out her arrow ready to shoot once more. Kurama looked the jewel he was holding and saw it was glowing directly towards the girl. 'Instresting' thought Kurama. Yusuke looked at Kagome and thinking she is a demon. He was became very cocky and over-confident.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think we're going to give this back, demon girl!" said Yusuke as he smirked getting ready to shot his spirit gun. Kagome looked at him strangely. "Demon? I think you have that backwards!" snapped Kagome. "What?! I am no demon!" yelled Yusuke. 'He is as selfish, and stubborn as Kayko told me' Kagome thought as she she rolled her eyes. "I know you might not be a demon unlike your two friends over there" said Kagome when she looked at both Hiei and Kurama. "But I do sense some energy in you, and Kuwabara. Doesn't matter now. How did you get my jewel in the first place?" asked Kagome lowering down her bow.   
  
"Ummm..." Yusuke started. It took awhile for him to answer until he heard snickering. He turned to see Kuwbara with a wide grin. "O_o told you Urameshi!" laughed Kuwabara. "Shut up Kuwbara, so I was wrong about her being a demon!" snapped Yusuke. He then sighed. "Kagome, I thought you were a demon, and I didn't trust you. You know, being a demon and best friends with Kayko at the same time." he said. Kagome knew they were not a threat to her anymore. She removed her arrow and smiled. "I understand," she said as she walked towards them. Kagome walked in front of Yusuke and looked at all his friends.   
  
  
  
"You still didn't answer my first question. How did you get my jewel?" asked Kagome. Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "I kind of snuck in your room, but Kurama took it!" Yusuke said quickly pointing to the kitsune (fox demon).   
  
  
  
Kurama held out his hand and returned the Shikon no Tama back to her. "Thanks" Kagome took it and placed it around her neck. She looked at Yusuke, and said, "Maybe we should go back to my shrine. My parents aren't home and it's almost 2 in the morning. We can all talk there" she suggested. They all agreed and followed her back to the Higurashi Shrine.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Shrine~~~~  
  
  
  
"Please make yourself at home" she offered as the all sat in the living room. Kagome went to the kitchen to make them some lemon tea. Yusuke looked around the place and smiled. "Man, I wouldn't mind staying her for awhile." he grinned. To him, the shrine was very big compared to his small apartment. Kagome came back and she sat down with a tray of tea she set down on the wooden table.   
  
"So can I ask who are your two friends Yusuke?"   
  
"This here's Kurama. He is a fox demon" Yusuke introduced pointing to the red head. "And this Hiei. He's a speedy fire demon." Yusuke then pointed to the cute crimson-eyed boy. (A/N: Hiei is cute but e can be really hot too! ^_^)  
  
"Does Kayko know them too?" asked Kagome taking a sip of her drink. Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, she finally figured it out over Botan."   
  
"Botan?"  
  
"A grim reaper" said Yusuke. "Grim reaper?"   
  
Kagome was obviously confused. Yusuke sighed heavily, for he was about to tell a long story. "Okay. It all started when I died from saving this kid from this car, and that's when I met a pretty grim reaper name Botan who worked for Koenma, the person that ruled Spirit World, but he turned out to be a real toddler. He brought me back to life through this ordeal, and that's when I became a Spirit detective and recieved spirit energy. After I was alive again, Koenma sent me on these missions along with Kuwabara, and that's how I meant Hiei, Kurama." He explained more and more and that got Kagome even more confused.   
  
"Kagome?" asked Kurama. Kagome turned to the red head. "Yeah?"  
  
"How did you get this strong if you're not a demon?" asked Kurama kindly. "I'm a priestess. I just kind of found out a few years ago"   
  
After they all talked and all Kagome offered them a place to stay for the night. Kurama slept in her parents room, Kuwbara slept in the guest room, and Yusuke slept in Souta's room. Hiei didn't sleep in any room. He usually slept in a tree.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome entered her room after everyone was fast asleep. She held the Shikon Jewel in her hand as it was glowing. "Hmmm...this sure as been an awkard night. First the jewel was stolen by some kid at my school that has a very strong energy, then I meet 2 new demons. I guess no matter how hard I try to turn my life back to normal, it ends up being about the jewel or demons." she said she layed on her bed. Kagome sighed heavily. It didn't take long for Kagome to fall asleep unaware some one was watching her.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hiei sat there on the large tree branch watching as the young priestess falls asleep. 'Why am I feeling this way? I have never developed this kind of feelings for someone. But I have to admit she does appear to be very strong, and beautiful. I have been spending to much time with humans that I am getting human emotions..' thought Hiei. He saw the beautiful locks of hair drapping from her shoulder. He sighed, as he jumped to by Kagome's window. He silently slid the window opened and jumped in. He looked around and then looked at Kagome's face. Kagome was lying there on her back with her head facing to the side. Hiei kneeled down and looked at her very closely. She looked really....cute.  
  
  
  
  
  
'What the hell am I doing here? I'm not as pervert as that detective (A/N: Yusuke) and the ugly weakling (A/N: Kuwabara)' Hiei scolded himself for even thinking such thoughts about Kagome. He was looked around Kagome's room and saw something that instrest him. There layed a pink notebook with the word "DEAR DIARY...." in black bold words.He walked to the desk and pick it up. When he opened the diary, he saw many pictures and snapshots. There was a picture Kagome with a silver haired boy, sitting very closely under a large tree (A/N: Sacred tree). They looked very happy.  
  
Then there was another picture of her and a pretty dark-brown haired girl with magenta eyeshadow. They were both sitting by the lake with their feet in the water smiling. He could see a young fox demon laying on Kagome's lap. If you look closely, you could see a guy with short black hair holding a staff peeping in the bushes. There were so many pictures of Kagome happy.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei then came across a page where there was a picture with a guy holding a staff, a beautiful woman carrying a large boomerang, a young fox demon, and a silver haired boy. He noticed that Kagome was standing close to the dog demon, and he had his arm around her. He narrowed his eyes and then turned the pages until he could Kagome actually wrote something.   
  
  
  
It reads:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dear diary.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUE........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~By the way, PLEASE JOIN the MSN group called Inuyasha Extreme!!!!!" 


	4. Breakfest Time! yum

  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Hey! Here's my next chapter, I hope you like it!!!! Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing, you don't know how much that means to me!!!!  
  
--Response to my Reviewers: --  
  
Ember Goddess 12- WHY THANK YOU!!!!!! I know, this most be the greatest fanfiction YOU ever read! Hahahahahahaha!!! Just kidding amy. You know I was kidding! Anwayz. you better review, and you will be in the next chappie! Thanx. You're a good friend.  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004- Well, here you have it, another chapter! Thanx for the reivew!  
  
Rhapsody's Song- Thank you so much. I love your compliments, and I'm glad you love it. As long as you keep reviewing, I will continue writing or typing or updating or...well you know  
  
Twilight Revolution- Thanks and I will continue, as long as you review!   
  
inuyuyurrk- You want to know what she wrote? Well read and find out! :)  
  
Curingangel- OK, OK. Don't worry i will continue soon.  
  
panthera1984- Don't worry, I would never leave any of my reviewers in the dark. You'll really have to to read to find out what Kagome wrote. Thanks for reviewing, means a lot to me!  
  
Miko- Oo! I guess you're right. A diary is privacy to a girl. That bad Hiei!   


-------------------------------------------------

  
  
It reads:   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe I am home waiting for Inuyasha to get me. Inuyasha and I were in a fight about the leader of the wolf demon tribe, Koga. He kidnapped me and took me to his den, luckily I wasn't alone. Shippo helped me escaped but we got caught. I manage to let Shippo get Inuyasha and the others. After that Koga said some really weird things! He said that wolfs mate, and said I'm his now. I was so embarrassed. When he came closer to me, I slapped him and told him I was seeing some one.   
  
I wasn't really seeing anyone, well there was Inuyasha, but he is still hung over Kikyo! I find out that Koga only loves me because I have tha ability to see the jewel shards. Why am I not surprised? I wonder if that's all I'm good for. Inuyasha said so himself, that he needed me to help him find the shards, but I should even if Inuyasha didn't ask. I WAS the one that shattered the jewel into....who knows how many pieces!  
  
Anyway, Koga was injured in battle, and I helped him get away before Inuyasha could do anything. Inuyasha was upset, because he did do a lot to save me and I turned around to help Koga. I became REALLY upset when Inuyasha asked me what happen between me and Koga. I started to yell at him and vice versa. That's how I came back to my time, waiting and waiting but my little brother, Sota said he won't come so I kicked him out of my room... 

------------------

  
  
It was only a short entry Kagome wrote. Hiei became very curious, and angry at the same time. He flipped through several pages until he found a page that was slightly wet. It felt as if it was tears.  


----------------------

  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I am at home...for good. Naraku was finally defeated, but everybody was injured, including me. I had sprain my ankle but it's nothing serious. A few weeks after everyone recovered, Sango was so happy/sad that she finally revenged her family, Miroku was relieved that the hold in his hand was gone, Shippo was just cheerful, and Inuyasha....well, he's happy, but he has finally gone with Kikyo to hell. I have never thought he really leave me. How could we?  
  
After all we been through, he just left. Sango said I should move on with my life, but how could I? Inuyasha was the one person I cared. He protected, talked to me, and made me so happy. If I knew he caused me so much pain, I would have never wanted to meet him....  


---------------------- 

  
  
There was obviously more to read but he figured that Kagome's tears smudged all the pages. He became very upset that this Inuyasha treated her like that. Hiei also had this lingering feeling deep inside him, but he didn't know what it was. He closed the diary and placed it as it was.   
  
Hiei suddenly became startled when he heard Kagome yawning. He took a few steps back, and walked back to window. He jumped back to the tree before she could see him.  
  
Kagome yawned and sat up. She rubbed her dark eyes and then felt a cold breeze on her back. She shivered. Kagome turned and saw the window opened. "Hmmm...I don't remember leaving my window opened" she muttered as she got up and closed the window. Kagome sighed as she landed flat on her bed.  
  
  
-----THE NEXT DAY-----   
  
  
Kagome woke up early in the morning because she couldn't sleep. She walked in the bathroom and took a long hot bath, blow dried her hair, and brushed her teeth. After that, she walked softly to her room with a white towel wrapped around her body. Kagome opened her drawers and slipped on a light blue spaghetti strapped top with a black skirt. She walked silently down the stairs to the kitchen not wanting to awaken her guests.  
  
She walked in the kitchen thinking what to make for breakfest.   
  
While outside, Hiei slowly opened his eyes when he could smell a amazing scent. He sat up and sniffed the air. It smelled like a wonderful, bakery in the city. Hiei jumped down the tree and landed on the living room window. He opened it and followed his nose. It led him to the kitchen seeing the beautiful Kagome cooking.   
  
Kagome was busy making breakfest it took her awhile to figure out Hiei was standing there. She turned and smiled sweetly. "Good morning Hiei. You are the first to wake up. Would you like to eat breakfest? I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs." she said cheerfully. Hiei looked at the table seeing plates with the food she just said. He walked to the table , taking a seat and silently starting eating trying to avoid talk to Kagome. (A/N: Aww. Isn't that cute?! Hiei is shy)   
  
"You don't talk much do you?" asked Kagome. (A/N: Think about those smile when anime girls close there eyes.)  
  
"Does it show" he said with out any emotion. Kagome sighed. "You remind me someone I know. The person you remind of doesn't show much emotion. He's cocky, selfish- oh! But I'm saying you are anything like that Hiei." she said with a small laugh.   
  
"Who?" he asked looking at her. Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at him also. "Hmm?"  
  
"What was he's name that you just compared me to?" he asked. His unreadable crimson eyes stared at her innocent brown eyes. Hiei spoke to her with a deep, cold voice (A/N: I wish i was Kagome right now! -faints-).  
  
"His name is...I-Inuyasha..." the sound of his name almost brought tears to her eyes. "...no on ereally important. Kagome could then feel the salty tears forming in her eyes. She quickly tried to hide it by rubbed her eye. "Oh, there's something in my eye" she lied, turning make to cooking. Hiei continued to eat but looked at her a few times.   
  
'Hmm....the way she is reacting to the sound of his name, it shows that she had feelings for this Inuyasha. She probably loved him...' Hiei shoke his head. 'I don't even know why I care about this human girl.'  
  
There was silence between them, then a few minutes later while Kagome was making more pancakes, she heard a loud bang that got both her and Hiei's attention. They turned around and saw two disgusting but hungry faces. It was Kuwbara and Yusuke. "FOOOD!!" they cried as they hoped down in a chair rudely eating there food. They were splattering food everywhere. "Dang Kagome. You can really cook! Way better than Kayko" complimented Yusuke with his mouth full. Kagome laughed. "Thanks...ummm I think" she replied.   
  
"You should have awoken us up earlier, so we could eat more" said Kuwbara.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you"  
  
"You woke Hiei" stated yusuke.   
  
"He woke up himself up. Hiei's been here for awhile so I've gotten a chance to talk to him"  
  
That's when it hit him. Kuwbara started laughing, then Kagome looked at both of them with a strange but suspicious look. "What's so funny?" asked Kagome, as she sat down beside Hiei. Yusuke stared at Kagome then Hiei as he plainly eats his pancakes. "Were you and Hiei doing SOMETHING?" asked Yusuke. Hiei ignored him.   
  
"What do you mean? Hiei and I weren't doing-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. She stood up immediatly and looked at Yusuke with narrowed eyes. "YUSUKE YOU PERVERT! Hiei and I weren't doing what you think!" 

---------- --------------------------------

  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! please? pretty please? pretty please with sugar on top? pretty please with sugar on top with a cherry? 


End file.
